


First Frost

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a perfect day for a not quite romantic walk for Arianne and Edmure while being accompanied by a bunch of annoying teenagers</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Frost

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt 'frost' for the christmas 25 days of fic
> 
> i may or may not be obsessed with fluffy modernAUs for asoiaf atm

“I’ve never liked the cold,” Arianne pouted, her face barely visible through her layers of hoods combined with her curls.

Ed just laughed at her, barely looking cold at all in just a jumper and scarf. “It’s not cold. In fact you’re going to regret all those layers before we reach the top of this hill.”

“I doubt it.”

She could see him mentally rolling his eyes and she resolved that even if she was boiling she wasn’t going to remove a single layer, not that she could see how that was going to be the case with the whole world covered in a layer of white frost. It was much more likely that Ed would catch a cold than she would overheat. At least she’d managed to get Arya, Sansa, Ned, Trys and Myrcella into decent winter wear.

“Come on, the kids are miles ahead.” Ed grinned at her as he tugged her hand upwards. “Well Arya and the boys are.”

In all honesty if it wasn’t for the fact that they would get into a lot of trouble for losing them Arianne wouldn’t give two fucks, they’d been cute when they were little but now they’d all hit their teens she was fed up of babysitting. Ed was too good a guy to admit that he felt the same when she was sure he must do, actually he was too good of a guy full stop.

“They can look after themselves, if I’m going to have to climb a hill in the cold let’s at least make it semi romantic okay?” The effect of looking up at him through her eyelashes she knew didn’t work too well when her face was in shadow but she did it anyway just because she knew he’d know what she was doing.

“Okay,” and Ed pulled her into a deep kiss. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could manage, proving to herself that mobility could possibly be one of the few reasons she’d remove any of her layers.

A couple of loud wolf whistles interrupted them before they forgot where they were and she looked up in annoyance to see Arya and the boys on the ledge above them. Although Trys was just making loud fake spewing noises.

“Grow up losers!” she yelled up at them before grabbing Ed’s hand and started to move a lot faster up the hill than she had been doing before to his great amusement.

Of course soon enough they slowed down again soon enough so that she could wrap her arm around his waist and he could put his around her shoulders, and so that every so often they could steal little kisses as they walked and talked.

In fact Arianne may have insisted on more than just quick kisses so that by the time that they reached the top the five teenagers were looking distinctly unimpressed at them. Even though she was sure she’d heard laughter minutes before and so was sure that they had only stopped doing whatever they were doing to try and guilt trip them.

“If you’re all so bored then go down the hill again,” she pointed out, “or you can just get out Ned’s tennis ball again. It doesn’t matter much either way.”

Of course now she’d made it to the top and was sweating a lot she didn’t intend on heading down the hill until she’d cooled down a bit. So she just pulled Ed over the bench so they could turn their back on the shouts of the teenagers and the city below them. For a while they just stared out at the glistening white fields stretching out in front of them.

“I wish we hadn’t brought the kids,” she murmured absent mindedly. “This would be a lot better without them.”

“It’s good for them to get outside, also Cat and your dad probably need more breaks than they ever get.”

“Stop being such a good person, haven’t I told you enough times that it’s not attractive?”

“That’s not what you said last night; I thought it was my inherent goodness that you liked most about me.”

“Nope, I’m just using you for your body. I didn’t realise you were planning on bringing cockblockers today otherwise I’d have never agreed to come.”

“You would have had sex on frost?”

Arianne laughed then, it breaking out from the grin she’d been wearing most of the day. “Actually good point, I’d just have ravished you in the car.”

“We could still do that you know.”

“Nah, not in the mood to scar Trys today.”

He kissed her again then, in a moment only soundtracked by the laughter behind them.

“You know I love you Ari,” he smiled as he pulled away softly before they could get properly into it.

“Of cause I do.”

“Well will you marry me?”

Arianne actually jumped up in shock before gathering her senses to look back at him in astonishment. “What!? Sorry? What?”

She was sure that she had misheard, that she was imagining things but Ed was getting down on one knee now and that was a sure sign that she wasn’t completely losing her mind.

“I didn’t mean to ask you now but you just looked so beautiful that I couldn’t wait another minute. I know we’re only twenty five but I’ve loved you since I first met you at that party Tyene held in first year and even if it took you longer than I hoped for you to agree to date me I love you even more now than I did then and shit this speech isn’t nearly as good as the one I had written out to memorize but basically Arianne Martell please agree to marry me before my knee freezes?”

She wasn’t sure when she had started crying but she was laughing too. “Edmure Tully you better have an absolutely gorgeous ring to make up for that terribly unconventional proposal.”

She continued to laugh as Ed stumbled to his feet and fumbled in his pocket until he produced a pretty engraved silver ring with triumph, upon which she pulled off her glove so he could slip into her finger. “I’ve been carrying it around for months,” he admitted.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

And he promptly did so with great gusto.

When they finally headed back to the others she refused to put her glove back on or let go of Ed even when Sansa practically jumped on her in happiness or Trys tried to pull him away to give a speech about looking after her. She just wanted to laugh and scream and tell everyone she knew and curl up with Ed alone all at once, it was nothing like she’d felt before but she was just so happy. Also she was pretty sure she was still in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine that the engagement ring is a family one with fishes engraved all the way around that Hoster gave to Minisa and so on backwards because i love the idea of engagement rings being passed down through the family


End file.
